<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Inevitable by ira_fae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845954">Love, Inevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae'>ira_fae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Inevitable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Getting Back Together, Love Inevitable Universe, M/M, Omega Tendou Satori, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Canon Compliant, Smoking, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug, Tendou Satori has a cat, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easier when he’s busy. It’s easier when customers are lined up around the block, begging for sweets. It’s easier when his French friends take him to tiny bars and underground clubs. It’s easier when he’s around others. </p><p>But every time the doors to his shop close, every time his friends say goodnight, every time he steps into his little French apartment and closes the door… His heart breaks a little more. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love, Inevitable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't feel great about this but i needed to get it out, im tired of looking at it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s easier when he’s busy. It’s easier when customers are lined up around the block, begging for sweets. It’s easier when his French friends take him to tiny bars and underground clubs. It’s easier when he’s around others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every time the doors to his shop close, every time his friends say goodnight, every time he steps into his little French apartment and closes the door… His heart breaks a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, Mochi, the cat he accidentally adopted after moving to Paris, curls around his feet, meowing softly, wanting attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori gracefully steps past her and opens the window in his living room, letting the cool, rainy air of the city drift into his apartment. It takes a moment for him to settle on a vice for tonight, but he ends up grabbing the package of hand-rolled cigarettes that Pierre, his first friend in Paris, gave him. He tugs one of his dining table chairs closer to the window and settles himself on it backward so he can rest his chin on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places one of the cigarettes on his lips and reaches for the matchbox that sits on the side table. Satori will never understand why Pierre insists on him using matches instead of a lighter but… he tries not to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, he lights the cig with a match and quickly puts the match out as Mochi forcibly crawls her way up one thigh and settles on his lap, resting comfortably between the back of the chair and his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pets Mochi as he takes the first, deep inhale of the night. The smoke burns his lungs in a way that makes him desire for more pain. He really only feels alive when he’s hurting. A physical reflection of the way his chest aches. Mochi purrs softly against him and Satori lets the smoke out, watching as it curls against the rainy backdrop of Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city is not quitr, not quite yet. Taxis still run, tourists still stumble home, drunk on champagne and the feeling of Paris. Satori’s entire chest aches as he continues to puff on the cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mochi nudges her head against his chest, Satori looks down, and only as a teardrop slides off his face and lands on his cat’s forehead does he realize he is crying. Mochi makes an affronted sound and rubs a paw over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, désolé mon chat minou,” Satori whispers in French. For some reason, the apology feels stiff coming out of his mouth. Mochi doesn’t seem to mind, though, readily accepting his sorry and curling back up on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori closes his eyes as he takes another long drag, trying not to remember teaching little French phrases, all interspersed with soft laughter and sweet kisses. Hot tears slip out from between his closed eyelids, rapidly turning cold as they descend down his cheeks and onto his throat like little raindrops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easier when he isn’t alone because his brain doesn’t have time to stop and go back to the memories. He doesn’t have time to recall the touches and the smiles and the jokes. He’s too busy to miss the takeout nights where they’d swap containers of food, not even bothering to keep their own pair of chopsticks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori snubs out the cigarette on his ashtray, stifling a sob as he picks up Mochi and buries his face in her soft fur. She mewls at him, wiggling so she can lick at the salty tear tracks on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Momo,” he says softly, “why is it so hard to forget?” The cat offers no answer, instead, she wriggles out of his grip and goes to sit and meow by her food bowl. Satori laughs, a broken sound, and stands to care for his little gremlin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori has not stopped moving since he woke this morning. He felt like he barely breathed from the time he got out of bed to the time he opened the shop. With Valentine’s Day rapidly approaching the shop never seems to empty out. Eloise, one of the managers at </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Essence du Japon’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and another of Satori’s closest friends, practically forces Satori to go on a break, very threateningly pointing a spatula at him. He throws his hands up in surrender and sequesters himself to his office. He tries to take a moment to relax but as he lightly picks over his lunch his chest starts to ache so he turns on his computer and starts answering emails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lunch is nearly finished when one of the younger workers, Sebastien, pokes his head in the door. He looks quite terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. there is an Alpha here… He is desperately trying to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in French, but, well his French is very bad. I believe he is Japanese. He is asking for you by name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori furrows his brow but stands to follow Sebastien to the front of the shop. He stops moving for the first time since he woke up. He is frozen in place. He doesn’t know what to do. He almost can’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, standing in his shop, looking wildly out of place, staring at a display of Valentine’s Day-themed macarons, is Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s in… slacks. And- and a button-up. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori shakes his head, not believing what he’s seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eloise,” Satori hisses, “Eloise, he- This can’t be real.” She scurries over to him, looking almost as harried as Sebastien was. Satori thanks whatever gods there are that Ushijima is too far away and the scent of the pastries and candies is too overpowering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s real, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he doing here?” Eloise clearly recognizes Ushijima for exactly who he is, Satori’s Japanese, Alpha, ex-boyfriend. Satori can barely respond, only managing to string together a combination of French and Japanese curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Ushijima turns and sees him. Satori can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> the emotions crossing Ushijima’s face, and it’s not hard for him to read Ushijima Wakatoshi, but it feels like the entire world could guess his feelings just by looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Satori says in French, “I’m not doing this.” He turns to look at Eloise who nods at him. She shoos him back into the office, but she need not to, as Satori is already turning to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get him to leave.” Eloise has a dark tone to her voice that Satori can appreciate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three minutes later Satori is pacing in his office. He tried to sit down to get more work done, but… The knowledge that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ushijima Wakatoshi</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bakery in the goddamn country of </span>
  <em>
    <span>France!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was making work a little difficult. For the first time in a few years, Ushijima Wakatoshi has put butterflies in Satori’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” he says. The door creaks open slowly to an apprehensive looking Eloise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I couldn’t get him to leave. The little Japanese that you’ve taught me does not help, and even when I tell him in English he just shakes his head and repeats your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori sighs heavily. Of course not. Once Waka- No. Once Ushijima set his mind to something it was near impossible to get him off course. He puts his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine! God,” he huffs, “Sorry, Eloise, this isn’t to do with you. I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She interrupts him, “I totally get it. I’ll be just behind the counter if you need me.” Satori nods, his entire body feeling like it’s full of butterflies. Apparently, his stomach has let them loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows Eloise out to the front of the store and Ushjima has moved to stand near the counter, presumably where Eloise was speaking with him. Satori purses his lips, crossing his arms, as he moves toward the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushijima-san,” Satori gives a curt head nod that could barely be considered a proper greeting. The butterflies turn into hands, pounding at his ribcage as Ushijima’s scent fills his nostrils for what feels like the first time in forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou…” For just a second, just the tiniest of seconds, Satori’s resolve almost crumbles against that smooth voice, that warm, inviting scent. But he straightens his back and tilts his chin up, his confidence rebuilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odd seeing you here,” Satori says, somehow managing to not seethe through his teeth. Ushijima seems to crumple every so slightly at Satori’s cold demeanor. Perhaps he was expecting a warmer welcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to speak with you,” he responds, his voice still soft. Satori’s right eye twitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are speaking,” and it takes him biting his tongue to keep a nickname from slipping out. The plastic that the flowers are wrapped in crinkles as Ushijima shuffles his hands awkwardly. It brings Satori a minute amount of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we speak somewhere slightly more private?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori closes his eyes for a moment and considers his options. Ushijima is here (in </span>
  <em>
    <span>France</span>
  </em>
  <span>) with flowers, a pleading look on his face. He could send the bastard away, make him wander around Paris, alone and confused, as Satori did his first few weeks here. Pity takes over him and he sighs softly, opening his eyes to see a hopeful look on Ushijima’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and takes the half step back toward the counter. Eloise finishes with a customer and turns to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be going upstairs,” he tells her in French. She raises an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good idea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori sighs, “We will see, Eloise, we will see.” He half turns back toward Ushijima and beckons him to follow. He leads the way into the back of the shop where the staircase is that leads up to his apartment. He unlocks the door to the staircase and the door to his apartment and walks all the way into the kitchen before turning to look at Ushijima. He knows he followed because the man’s footsteps haven’t gotten any lighter over the years, still bear the sound of his muscle mass and confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori makes a gesture to Ushijima, urging him to start talking. The first thing he does is hand over the bouquet of flowers, face tense. Satori’s eye twitches again. He unceremoniously drops the flowers on the counter next to the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets out a whiskey glass as Ushijima starts talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I made a mistake, Tendou,” Satori does his best not to snort, “the biggest mistake of my life. I am-” Ushijima stops and Tendou turns from where he’s pouring himself a drink to look at him. “Uh, it’s just… don’t people normally put whiskey in those?” Ushijima vaguely gestures to the whiskey glass that Satori has now filled with at least two fingers of vodka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other people do isn’t my concern, Ushijima-san. Nor is what I do any of your concern,” to punctuate his point, Satori takes a nice, long sip of straight vodka. It doesn’t even faze him as it goes down. He has only two vices after all, and drinking is number two. And, for the record, Satori thinks, Ushijima is the reason he started pounding straight vodka to being with, so he can stuff it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori pauses, stopping his cup right in front of his lips, “Oh, I’ve been rude. I haven’t offered you a drink, have I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ushijima says, seeming to expect the offer. Satori hums and takes a sip of his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were saying…” Tendou leans back against his kitchen counter, letting Ushijima stand awkwardly in his kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I know it’s too little too late but, I can’t do anything else. I can’t live without you. I am in love with you, Tendou, and I want you back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori blinks at him, almost disbelieving. He’s as blunt as always. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, but he still has to drain the vodka completely before he can respond. He sets the glass down on the counter and turns his back to Ushijima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to take you back?” he looks out the tiny window above his sink, “I have a life here, now,” however lonely and pathetic it may be, “I have friends, I have my dream job, I have everything I could ever want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima’s voice is soft, wounded, when he asks, “Everything?” Satori turns to him, disbelieving. The man who is known for being foreboding, strong, impassive… He stands, shoulders hunched, face downcast, eyes toward the floor. Again, Satori almost breaks, his whole body yearning to care for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What more could I want,” Tendou asks, mirroring Ushijima’s words from so long ago, “I am satisfied with what I have.” Ushijima looks up and like a punch to the gut, Satori realizes he’s crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” he says softly. He turns and walks out of the kitchen. Stunned, Satori stands there for a second, then he moves to follow. Ushijima and his heavy footsteps have already made it down the stairs. He walks back through the hallway, Tendou following behind, and out of the door, into the shop, straight through it, and out onto the streets of Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori stands, jaw practically on the floor, by the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Eloise asks. Satori nods and then shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know. I just… well I guess I’m surprised that he didn’t fight harder,” Satori reaches up and presses his fingers against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that, Satori,” Eloise gently pulls his hand away from his neck and he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I think I ought to go back upstairs,” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eloise pats his shoulder gently, “I agree. Take a nap. Say hello to Mochi for me.” Satori nods and turns back to the rear of the store, heading back to his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori wakes just as the shop is closing down. He sends his employees off with a smile and a wave, ignoring all of Eloise’s questions. He stays up late into the night, baking without stopping. Churning out macarons, cakes, cupcakes, pan du chocolate, crepes, croissants. His hands and mind stay busy. He doesn’t let himself stop. At one a.m. as he pulls a final cake out of the oven he takes in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fill his eyes and he sets the cake down, covering his mouth to muffle a strangled sob. He isn’t sure why the cake broke his resolve. It was just a red velvet cake. He planned on turning it into cake balls. It’s… nothing special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing life-changing. Nothing that will suddenly change someone’s entire outlook on life. Nothing that will satisfy… someone’s hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears track their way down his face as he packs everything, cleans all of the dishes, and locks the shop up. When he finally makes it up to his bed, he immediately crashes into it and falls asleep in record time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But sleep offers no peace. His dreams are filled with images of an Alpha to whom, he gave his heart. Soft touches, sweet kisses, lovely words. Memories turned into watercolor fantasies. A hug turns into a dance that blooms into a ball. Things that never happened and yet somehow feel so real and so right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori wakes with dry eyes and an aching heart. Mochi mewls at him, giving him pleading eyes. He shakes his head, gently moving the cat from his chest. He stands to feed himself and Mochi. She may give him all the pleading looks she can, but he’s not changing his mind about Ushijima. In reality, her looks have more to do with the amount of food (or lack thereof) in her bowl and not her owner’s love life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Satori has to reason with someone. He mutters under his breath as he serves her kibble and begins to cook his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima led him on, shattered his heart, and then didn’t contact him for years! Why should he care if he’s suddenly changed his mind? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Satori thinks to himself, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. He cares so goddamn much. This is all he’s wanted for years. For the love of his life to realizes that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> satisfied without Satori. That he needs him. But Tendou can’t let himself get hurt again. No matter how bad he wants it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he tells himself until Ushijima shows up again, with a bouquet of flowers. Satori doesn’t have time to even say anything. He just sets the bouquet down and walks out. It takes Satori a moment to realize that he also left a letter. He displays the flowers. It doesn’t hurt anything, he tells Eloise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuffs the letter in a drawer in his office and moves on with his day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think about Ushijima Wakatoshi again. He focuses on his customers. Then he focuses on Eloise and her group of friends at dinner. And then he focuses on the thumping of the club beat and the burn of the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t think about Ushijima Wakatoshi again until the man walks into his bakery for the third time. He drops off another bouquet of flowers and another letter. Tendou silently wonders how long Ushijima can keep this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Longer than his own resolve can last, he tells himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t in the shop when Ushijima comes in the fourth time. He is at a meeting. Eloise has already displayed the flowers and has put the letter with the other mail he has to go through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it repeats. Ushijima comes in every day with a bouquet and a letter. Some days he’ll purchase a pastry, other days he doesn’t say a word. But Ushijima’s presence becomes part of Satori’s routine. He can feel himself splitting in two. A yearning for Ushijima and anger boiling in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the seventh day, he hands over the bouquet and flowers and then hesitates. Satori sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want something, go ask Eloise,” and with that, he turns, ready to go back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he says it makes Satori stop in his tracks, he turns to look at Ushijima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t reading them. Please, read this one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I only have a few days left.” And with that Ushijima turns and is out of the bakery. Satori’s hands shake. He has never heard Ushijima sound so… scared. He leaves the flowers on the counter and goes to his office, his resolve finally snapped by a broken sounding ‘please.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satori stands in view of the Eiffel Tower, tapping the toe of his boot against the ground, hands shoved deep into his pockets. The moon shines above him, bright and happy. He glares up at it, huffing defiantly. All around him the city bustles with tourists and natives and </span>
  <em>
    <span>couples.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He checks his watch, continuing to glare. Ushijima is two and a half minutes late. Satori has never known Ushijima to be late for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou!” He hears a familiar voice and turns to see one of the happiest looks he’s ever seen on Ushijima’s face. “I apologize for being late, I was making my way around the tower as I didn’t give you an exact meeting spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima had written a lot in his letter(s). Heartfelt words made Satori’s lips tremble and his eyes water. Also, a plea for Satori to meet him so they could talk again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re both here,” Satori says monotonously, “so talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong, Tendou. I am not satisfied. I will never be satisfied until I have the love of my life back. Volleyball is not everything there is. Playing in the Olympics didn’t make me happy. Not having you has been… Breaking up with you was the worst decision of my life. I will prove to you how sorry I am for the rest of it to make up for that mistake. If you’ll have me back I promise that I will do everything in my power to treat you how you deserve to be treated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, trust Ushijima to not beat around the bush. Satori sniffles, blinking and looking back up at the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, how do I trust you, Wakatoshi?” the name feels sweet on his tongue, “The pain you caused me… It still hurts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, Satori. You did not deserve that. For the rest of our lives, I will be making up for that mistake. Please, understand… I know now. What truly matters. What I have, and what I don’t… I know now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori turns, eyes wet, to look at Ushijima, “You…” the rejection dies on his tongue. How can he say no? This is all he’s ever wanted. “I am not leaving Paris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not expect you to. As you said, you have built a wonderful life here, Satori. I will come to you. I will visit as often as I can. I will even rent my own apartment. Just as long as I can be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take a long time to earn back my trust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I expected. I would not let you do anything less.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori closes his eyes, years of rejection ringing in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I promise what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise that you love me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satori, I have loved nothing in this world as I love you. You are everything I need. You are everything I want. I was a fool to let you go and if I have you back I will never make that mistake again. You are the love of my life and I can no longer spend it without you. I promise you that this love is truer than anything in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satori grabs Ushijima’s jacket and pulls him close, taking in a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi,” he whispers against the fabric. The man wraps his thick arms around Satori and gently places a kiss atop his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will not be an easy journey and they may have gotten sidetracked. But this love was always inevitable. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry they're so out of character </p><p>come yell at me on tumblr <a href="https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/">@ira-fae</a><br/>come yell at me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ira_fae_">@ira-fae</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>